The purest of the light side
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: When a string of events leads the crew on a run for someone who opened a holocron, they discover something they did not expect. Now with a fourteen year old girl, and a one and 1/2 year old boy on the ship, things are about to get real crowded. Used to be run-ins with old demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so uhh guess whose back? Me. Lol you all probably knew that. So I've decided to start fresh. Tell me what stories you want me to salvage, everything else is dropped into the dumpster. I've decided to do one big story, and it'll be a good one! Okay here we go with our first chapter! Also, the amazing and one of my favorite writers, SuperHeroTiger will be helping me out here with some editing! Not the first chapter cause I was dying to get this out, but pretty soon!**

 **W** hen it came to supply runs on the ghost ship, Kanan and Hera's first go to would be Zeb and chopper. Why? Because they would argue so much, they'd never have time to start trouble. If that couldn't happen, next was Ezra, then Sabine, then Kanan, and if worst came to worst, Hera. She almost always had something extremely important to do, whether it be changing oil or solving a teenager's problem, hence why she was chosen last. So, you could see why Ezra Bridger would be a bit shocked, not unpleasantly, but still shocked that the whole crew would be joining on this supply run. Obviously the supplies had to be high profile, or else this extra security would not be needed.

"Ezra, you with me?" Kanan said, moving his hand in front of Ezra's face jokingly. Guess he'd spaced out longer than he'd hoped for. He had been doing that a lot lately, and he didn't know he was doing it until it happened. Kanan's face went from joking to concerned, due to the lack of laughter that usually escaped Ezra. He could see why, the kid had just found out about his parents death only days ago. No wonder he was out of it.

"Ezra, I know things are har-"

"I'm fine." He said, quickly standing up.

"Ezra.." Kanan chased after him, which was what he did most of the time this past week.

"I have to prep for the run." Ezra snapped back with.

"It's just supplies, we can talk if you want." Kanan said, draping his hand on top of Ezra's shoulder.

"Just supplies, I really don't believe that. But how would I know it's not like you and Hera tell me anything."

"What's with this attitude all of a sudden? You were fine before. Is about us not telling oh Thseebo's answer. Or the run? Look kid if your worried about having to leave the ghost because of our last mission, don't be. This is an easy run, in and out.

"Than why do we need everyone? I mean you and Hera haven't even told us about what's in those crates. If it's so important maybe you should get it yourself."

"You don't mean that. You're still upset."

"You know, maybe Sabine's right, maybe we should start knowing about some stuff." Ezra said ripping his shoulder out of Kanan's grasp. Kanan watched as his padawan disapeered behind the medal door, and the metallic swish followed.

He heard the kicks of fury that came next, Ezra finally releasing the tension that had been building inside of him. Behind the close door, Kanan could feel the anger radiating from him and Zeb. He was sure Zeb would feel sorry about this later on, but for now, his feelings gave Kanan the sense he was ready to rip the kids head off. Screaming echoed the hallways, and to make matters worse, Sabine and Hera appeared behind him from the cockpit.

"Again? The whole ship is gonna have cracks in it before we even take off." Sabine said.

"Just let him run through it, he'll be alright." Kanan said leaving the two woman in the hallway.

Kanan headed to his room, the sight of it comforting. After all these years, this was the one true place he could think. Kanan sat there trying to conjure up any ideas to calm his padawan's frequent tantrums. But like he usually does when he can't think of anything, he looks at the star maps. There wasn't much on the map to see, well at least for everyone else to see. When unlocked by the Kanan, the map could provide a spot for every Jedi holocton left, which could lead to possible Jedi. There were too may dots to follow before and even if he tried now, it would most likely lead to a whittled corpse with a hole through the person who ones possessed the body.

Unlike Ezra, he had no chance of finding out what had happened to his lost friends and masters. This and the holocton from Obi-Wan was just about the only thing he had left from them. It's not like a lightsaber could tell you which direction your fellow classmate ran in. Or what direction they died in. But that didn't matter now, nothing nothing from back then did anymore. Besides, after the clone wars, the dots started disappeering one by one. Unlike previously where Kanan could find one real quick and search it's source. Everytime he sees less and less dots, he feels an emptiness inside of him. But looking at these maps helped him think, it reminded him of what was and what could be.

Well, the only way they could be that was was if they won. Which at this point, with the team broke down at its point, didn't look so good. That's why they were doing this run together, to maybe fix the problem that was troubling their comrade.

No, not fix, that would come with time. Just maybe form a scab big enough to hold the kid together a bit longer.

When that scab formed, he would show Ezra this, and Ezra would learn about the dots. About what they mean, what they represent. Or more importantly who they represent. He will tell him about the past, and how life used to be. He'll teach Ezra everything his own master taught him.

 _Beep_... _beep_

The sudden array of beeps arising from the map pulled Kanan out of his thoughts. His eyes scanned the map, searching for the spot. He quickly caught a red dot hanging right over Lothal. That...that has to be impossible. He hasn't seen a new dot since..since the old days. Maybe someone accidently opened one? No, you have to be focused to open one, you have to want to. Dead people can't want to open a holocron, that didn't happen. When Kanan found these people the crons we're always open, relaying the same message over and over. One was never freshly opened.

For one to be open, someone had to have done it. Someone would have to want to do it. There's someone out there. There's someone out there...


	2. Chapter 2 No formation

**Hey guys, so as you can see, mostly likely weekly updates for this story. SuperHeroTiger has been helping me out, so make sure to go check them out! I hope everything is week with you guys, leave a comment about your day, and as always, hope you enjoy the chapter! Ps. I LOVE SUGGESTIONS, SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE THEM!**

 **Common room**

"We can't miss this chance, one hasn't been opened in years, and now ones appeared and you're telling me you aren't the slight but interested?" Kanan asked, probing the Twi'lek in front of him.

Kanan had ran out of his Cabin and into the common room in a rush, his face was bright red, his eyes practically sparkling. He explained to Hera that a holocron right on Lothal had been opened, and Kanan needed to trace it. The twi'lek had told him they'd think about it, after all you just can't run into the streets when you're on the empires top wanted list. The empire had double the security this week, especially with Empire day coming up. Kanan running out there could be dangerous, but he wasn't buying it.

"You're right, one hasn't been opened in years. How do we know that whoever opened this isn't a sith? Isn't it darkside you fear?" Hera held one hand on his cheek, a soothing mechanism that always had worked on the Jedi.

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is so important, there's barely any Jedi left. Maybe this gives me the chance to find my people." Kanan pulled away, shielding his face away from her. His eyes that were dry before were filled with tears, he had to do this.

Hera took one good look at him before making a decision she knew she would most likely regret.

"Take Ezra and Sabine. I want them back in one piece, and you back in general." Hera smiled at the Jedi, and his gaze met hers. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she hugged him back. They stood like that for awhile, limbs stuck together, both of hem breathing eachother in and out in complete harmony. It ended when Hera pulled away.

"Its time for a de-briefing."

 **De-Briefing**

A picture of a star map was laid out in front of the crew, each eye glued to the blinking dot on Lothal. Kanan zoomed in and took a closer view at the city. Inside, you could see streets piled thickly on top of eachother, and houses practically squashin eachother into themselves. Upon closer look, you could see the house where the holocron opening appeared in.

The doorway was tight, perfect for single file, but if they had to do a sweep of the building, it would be difficult.

"So if the hallway is like the door, then how are we going to get though the place in formation?" Sabine asked.

Kanan examined the area, and with a closer eye he realized the window on the top floor.

"There. Bathrooms got to have been bigger than the hallway, we get in, call out for anyone and get out." Kanan said drawing lines to represent the path in the map. They'd half only about ten seconds if anyone bad was in there to get down the hallway, but one of them could get hurt. But they could get hurt on any mission, what's bothering Kanan this time?

He wasn't sure, but then again he wasn't sure about most things nowadays.

He was sure though that Ezra needed this, to find this person. They could help Kanan with Ezra's teachings, maybe even join the resistance. The resistance had been falling short of members lately, and they desperately needed recruits. But they're were none. They'd searched out just about any spot that may have had some remaining good people, and ran when there wasn't. Their life had become like a highway, constantly waiting for yellows and reds. When the greens came along, they ran, hiding, stealing, fighting. It was almost like they'd been out there two long. When yellows came, it was a short-loved break. But the Reds, they were the best. They got long breaks and had time to bond. Ezra would train and Zeb would make fun. While Sabine, Hera and Chopper worked below. Things would have a scene of normalcy about them, and each individual on the Ghost team would feel in tune with their comrades. They needed this once in awhile, as a reminder that theyre fighting so they can always have moments like this.

 **Final** **statements** **and** **reviews**

Okay guys! How was that? I do love constructive criticism, so don't be scared to leave it! Special thanks to SuperHeroTiger for editing and helping me all together with this story! Plus giving me this idea:

Doriana101: Aww you have no idea how much that means! P.s. I know the struggle can be real with my PM, I always answer in Wattpad, my Pm here is like weirdly broken. Plus, your story is absolutely amazing, and when I first wrote I always responded back to my readers! I love writer and reader interaction, so don't think I'm trying to ignore ya here, lol!

GeorgeChampion: Hey buddy! Good hearing from you, and thanks so much for this review! I thought I actually did do good with portraying them, gonna try praise over Critism with myself lol. I better see some Jabine soon bro, I'm dying for more of that story!

Skypeoplephoniex732: I'm excited too! I'm glad you're happy with the story and hopefully this chapter is a good buildup for what's to come next!

SuperHeroTiger: Weird to be on the other end right? Lol, thanks bro for the review, even though you know whats gonna happen this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! See you on Wattpad soon!

ChibieTheRebel: I hope that's a good cough at the bottom bro, I know my terms for everything are all messed up! Anyway, how's it been, I haven't seen you in awhile, or maybe I haven't been around enough, but hope everything's good! And I hope you like this chapter!

Firehawk720: Hey bro! I glad you liked the chapter, and I'm finally back YAYAY! I know this chapter was a bit slow, but hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

TheChosenOne260: Hey! I commented on your story and I can't believe it's you! That's so awesome, and it's been a long time no see, maybe I'll actually finish this story! (^~^) lol, anyway hoped you'd enjoyed this chapter, it was great to write and great hearing from you!


	3. Chapter 3 You ever hear of the force?

**Hey guys, how's it hanging? I hope everything is well with all of you, it's been pretty good for me. But leave a comment about how your life has been, and please let me know what you want to happen next! Check out SuperHeroTiger and leave a nice comment, for they have helped me greatly with this chapter and grammar. Also this chapter is a little bloody, tell me if you think changing the rating is needed. P.S I think I'm changing the title and summary.**

 **Mission time, 22:34**

 **"** This plan is crazy." Sabine said. She let out a frustarted sigh as Kanan pushed his thumb up and obeyed her orders. She rested her foot on top of his hand and he started to count down.

"One, two, three!" And with that Sabine was airborne. She latched her hand onto the higher than anticipated window sill, and unlacthed the hook. Kanan had just successfully boosted Sabine right into the window they desperately need open so this plan could work. The ride and walk to the house was easy, when they saw how high the window was, the plan was updated. But, as always they had a solution, and Sabine had completed the job perfectly.

"Nice work, now how are we gonna get up there?" Ezra asked, his eyes showing his anger. Ezra had been more distant since their fight, and it worried Kanan to a high extent. He had been angered more easily, and his signature was always extremely clouded, like Ezra was lost. Of course Kanan could understood that, he did just lost any hope for his parents, but the kid could try and work with him.

"We'll force jump, Sabine head in, we'll be right behind you." He watched as Sabine quietly climbed into the window, making sure she didn't trigger any fresh traps laid out. They didn't know who possessed this house, it good be good people looking for help, or angry people, hungry for vengeance. They're could easily be a few traps laying around, and since these people possessed the force, it could be deadly.

When Sabine was in safe, Kanan looked to Ezra. He gave him a quick nod and with that he pushed off the floor, landing right by the windowsill. His fingers gripped the window sill and he pulled himself in, locking eyes with the girl. He quickly looked back out and watched as Ezra too completed the jump, and felt his lips up turn with pride.

Ezra had been growing powerful, there was no doubt about. He had been more focused during training and Kanan was finding him picking up things much more easier.

Kanana had no time to reflect about the past though, they were in enemy territory unil proven otherwise.

"Okay, I'll go first, Spectre 5 take the back and Spectre 6 in between." Kanan said quietly. Kanan opened the door the quietist he could and stepped onto the wood floor. A soft creaked followed, and he winced at his noise. He was out of the safe-zone now, everything was a danger. He quickly lightened his feet and walked a bit slower. They scanned the hallway, two doors. Kanan put up his fist signaling a full stop. Quietly, Kanan pushed opened the door, and was shocked at what he discovered. It was a baby's room. Blue and red covered the walls, the blue neatly painted on, and the red a long swipe along the wall. It was blood.

Kanan pushed further in. As he scanned the room, he didn't noticed what he had missed before. A mother and a baby.

Kanan didn't care about sith or not, he rushed toward the mothers side.

"A-are you hurt?!" He said, a sudden rush to his words. The mother only groaned in response as blood came out of her mouth, covering her light brown skin. She had one hand cradling her child's head, and another over her stomach.

Kanan carefully lifted her hand and saw the hole. It was almost completely through, and you could see some of her organs leaning out. Kanan dropped her hand back, earning a groan from the woman. Kanan knew he couldn't help her, and could only be there for her final moments.

"My..my baby. Take..good care of-" With that she let go, and her final shaky breath was released. Ezra leaned back against the wall as the woman dumped over, and tears started poring out of his eyes. Sabine grabbed on to him, cradling him from the horrid sight.

Kanan on the other hand was still in shock, and could barely move. What pulled him out of his trance was the soft cry coming from the child. Kanan picked him up and held him. The baby was still crying, and Kanan didn't know what to do.

"Sabine, this kid needs someone like a mother, take him." Kanan said waving her over.

"I'-Im not his mother." She said, almost shocked that Kanan wanted to give the kid to her.

"Well you're a woman, so your the closet thing to it. Besides you have like what, 2 younger siblings? I'm sure you'll be fine." Kanan said, giving her a look that almost said she had no choice.

He didn't need the force to know he had just brought stuff up he shouldn't have, but he could tell she let it go quickly. She took the child out of his arms and held it close, and with time he calmed down.

"What's next?" Ezra said, trying to keep down his lunch.

"We have to get back to the Ghost, Hera will know what to do." Kanan said, and started pushing towards the door.

"Wait, Kanan. We just can't leave her like this." Ezra said. He pointed towards the clearly dead woman, and Kanan frowned. Kanan then proceeded to pull a sheet off of the toddlers bed and draped it over the woman. Ezra looked upset that they were just going to leave her, but he was the first one to leave the room when blood started to seep through the sheets.

The crew piled into the hallway, each disturbed by the site they had just witnessed. Kanan opened the door to the biggest bedroom, only to be welcomed by another body and the holocron. Kanan walked in and gave a silent nod to the man, and turned off the holocron for good. Kanan shut the door quickly and no one questioned it, and they piled down stairs. As soon as you exited the staircase, a tight living room and Kitchen followed.

"Sabine look for something to feed that kid with, we might need it later." Sabine passed the boy to Kanan and she went off towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sabine proceeded to open the cabinets and search for anything. She soon found some bottles and formula for food. She put these in the pockets on her belt, and continued looking. She kept walking and almost tripped over the trap door. Figuring it was some type of storage space the people of Lothal might have, she opened it. It was nearly a second before a blaster bolt flew out of the thing and hit her helmet.

Sabine fell to the floor with a thud. Kanan and Ezra quickly ran into the kitchen, only to see an even more starnger sight than before. A girl, maybe thirteen was pulling herself out of the trap door on the floor. She whipped around and aimed her blaster at Kanan, before seeing his face.

"You came! I knew someone would come to help." The girl said. She dropped her gun and ran over to the little boy in his arms. She grabbed him and kissed him all over his face, and the child barely stirred. Obviously this girl was on their side, so Kanan rushed over to his crew member on the floor.

He pulled Sabine up by her shoulder, but she didn't stir. He figured she'd need a few more minutes to actually awake from being passed out, and turned to the girl.

"You shot her!" Kanan yelled at the kid.

"Did I kill her?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"No. But you're lucky you didn't, or else we would have had to kill you." Ezra said sitting next to Sabine. The girl was starting to stir, and she was going to be confused.

"Ezra? What happened?" She said, her voice disoriented.

"You got shot, lucky it hit your helmet instead of your head, eh?" He let out a shaky chuckle, and you could tell he had been worried about her.

"I saw a girl." She said. Ezra moved Sabine's helmet a bit to the right, and the girl was now in her view.

"Im sorry I shot you, I thought you were one of them." The little girl said, obviously sorry for your actions.

"One of who?" Kanan asked, curious to who she was talking about.

The girl pointed to a cupboard I the corner of the room, and Kanan walked over slowly. He undid the bolt locked around the entrance and opened he door. Inside was a stormtrooper, and he was well passed-out.

"You did this?" Kanan asked.

"I somehow managed to push them back, and the bolt just..locked." She said, not recognizing what she had done.

Thats when Kanan's mind clicked. That's when he realized who opened the holocron, who the empire was hunting when they came here.

"What's your name kid?" Kanan said, and Ezra and Sabine looked up.

"Kata." The girl replied with.

"Well, Kata, let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the force?"

REVIEWS

Well guys? How was that? I hope you liked it, now onto the reviews!

Starlightmoon-Oh man, I hope everything goes well there! I understand the struggle, good times YEET. OMG I spend too much time with my friends. Anyway, I hope this chapter helps with that! And I certainly hope she has fun at college!

SuperHeroTiger-It is isn't it? The description doesn't really fit the team anymore, so I think I'm gonna change it up! Talk to you on Wattpad bro.

THIS TITLE AND SUMMAR ARE SUBJECTED TO CHANGE


	4. Chapter 4 The quake

**Woo guys what a while it has been. Sorry for not updating, but as you know school and a bunch of other Mumbo jumbo keeps me busy. Always. Ughhhhh! Anyway, you'll be happy to know that some romance starts up in this chapter. I can see everyone just going 'oooooo' I'm so excited lol lets go. Alo guys, we need a nesacerry time skip because man, I do not like writing pre-teens. Ezra is 16, Sabine 17, Kata 15, Hera 26, Kanan 28 and Zeb 42. How could I forget about the baby?! He's 2 1/2 and is actually getting a name. Xayn. That's it guess pronounced like Zayn. Ok let's actually get to the chapter. Also thanks to SuperHeroTiger, everyone they are one of the best authors on this site, check them out!**

 **Quick recap of everything going on.**

After Kata and Xayn's rescue from their home on Lothal, things on the ghost changed rapidly. For one, the crew had to tighten up on space. Kata and Sabine bunked together and Xayn was put under the protection of Kanan. The crew quickly relalized that a ship full of highly wanted criminals was not the best place for a baby. Kata was reluctant, but she allowed Xayn to be given to a mother that lost her child many years back, under the exception that she remains in contact with Kata no matter what

Appearance wise, the crew had changed. Ezra had grown much taller, surpassing Hera and almost level with Kanan. He had ditched his orange jumpsuit a few weeks after meeting Kata and now sported a dark brown jacket over a white shirt and some brown pants to match. Hera had an updated pilot suit, one that made flying look like it had a touch of elegance, the smooth fabric repressing how the ghost can fly around anything very swiftly. Kanan and Zeb had not changed much, other than their facial features growing longer. Sabine only changed her hair, it being longer and wiser to dye. Kata remained mostly the same, minus the new pants she wore.

The relationships on the ghost have a new atmosphere, Sabine and Ezra realized their feelings for eachother and decided to be partners. (Like boyfriend and girlfriend)

-x-

"We need to move!" Ezra yelled to Kata and Kanan. They had been in this hallway too long, somethings was bound to happen. This mission had gone terrible, an hour worth of running around the imperial complex looking for files has gone completely down the drain, and these three got separated from Zeb and Sabine. They were on there own. Their was no way of finding them. They believed they were, without a doubt doomed. They needed a way out, and Kanan might have just made a brilliant solution.

"Okay, okay this is crazy but follow me. Whatever you do, don't stop running." Kanan took off, using the force as a proficient guide to his location. He twisted corners and rounded bends, knocking out any stormtrooper in his way. It wasnt until his ninth turn that he realized where the force was taking him. Ezra and Kata looked at eachother in confusion, but quickly turned ahead towards their destination. Picking up the speed they face towards the window in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kata said, bracing for impact. It never came, Kanan had gained to much speed and took on the window all for himself. Kata questioned this, but quickly forgot when she nearly tripped over the window ledge. The three of them were airborne, almost 6 stories up. They all screamed, the wind blowing their hair and even their limbs in all different directions.

When they were nearly twenty feet away from the ground, Kanan started pushing off with the force. Ezra followed his master with a quick and brisk fall, while Kata landed gracefully.

"Ok. We should be out of imperial range now, let's go home." Kanan quickly told Hera where they were and she swooped in and ran a pick-up. When they were safe in the ghost and leaving the atmosphere, it didn't take long for the group to reunite in the common room. Sabine hugged Ezra tightly and Kanan and Hera discussed the mission. Kata and Chopper started to converse and Zeb slept.

The night dragged on slowly, and everyone started to turn in for bed. Sabine and Ezra headed off for their room. After dating for a year, Kanan allowed Sabine and Ezra to bunk together. It had proven beneficial to the both of them, talking about everything helped them both cope with what might have happened.

Sabine entered her room in her night clothes, which was usually a baggy shirt and a pair of pants. She sat down on the bed and waited for Ezra to get back. When he did, he shut the door and sat down beside her.

"Did you get the information?" Sabine asked, her eyes full of doubt.

"No. We were too over run, then the coms were jammed and Kanan just told us too abandon mission." Ezra replied with. It was all entirely true, except he failed to mention the part that he was extremely worried for her and Zeb's sake. Jam coms meant something went wrong and they were spotted, and Sabine was always light on her feet, Zeb however was a walking bantha.

"When the coms stopped, I tried to contact you. I thought something had happened and, I just didn't want to see you hurt. Zeb said he was worried about me, I must have looked crazy yelling into a com over and over." Sabine let out a chuckle, though he knew she wasn't taking this light heartily.

He looked at her as she stared at her hands hopelessly, like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"I just didn't want too loose you." She said finally. Ezra looked at her lovingly, and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"I love you, you know that. Nothing is gonna break us apart." He kissed her slowly. They pulled apart, foreheads touching, and they laid down on their bed. They pulled the blankets over themselves and laid their, each basking in eachothers presences.

THE NEXT DAY

"Kata, focus, this isn't that hard." Kanan said frustrated.

"Easy for you too say, you mastered this like twenty years ago!" Kata yelled over the loud noises coming from the animal. She wasn't connecting with it, she was just making it mad.

"That's it. We'll try this later, we have a supply run today." Kata put her hand down and the loth-cat ran off, frightened by the movement from both of them. They walked back towards the ship together. Ezra hadn't been participating in training as much, he's been spending lots of time developing some type of item for the crew and their missions. Kanan didn't mind, it gave Kata some time to work on things that needing some touching.

"Well look who finally showed up. We're about to leave." Zeb said opening the ramp for Kata and Kanan. The rest of the crew was waiting in the cockpit, all each in their chosen teams. Sabine and Ezra, Hera and Zeb.

"Guess that leaves you and me big guy." Kata said, chuckling at the unfortunate situation Kanan had just ended up in. Something always happened when these two were put in tasks together, and it always worked in Kata's favor.

The rest of the crew chuckled along with the two and headed in their separate directions. It was bad for them to crowd at one place in the market, they don't want too much attention.

-x-

"I hate walking." Ezra said smirking. Him and Sabine had been heading for the town for over an hour now.

"We're almost there. Just a little ways." Sabine said throwing him the holomap. He read it carefully, although he had done that about 8 times. Ezra didn't have much patience when it came to travel, often acting like a little kid on a family vacation. He like to use the phrase "Are we there yet?" Way too often for anyone to enjoy it. He did not stop until the market was well in site.

They walked around for awhile, looking at all different types of fruits and mechanical tools. Nothing was out of the normal. It was a beautiful day on Lothal, the heat only baring down on them at about 80 degrees. The grass was high and drifting in the wind, and flowers were starting to spring up. It was just a good lothal day.

Ezra and Sabine sat down at the nearest table in a small cafe no one ever visited. The lady there was half-blind, so there was no need to worry about being spotted.

They were there nearly ten minutes, when the water in the cafe sink started to move back and forth. The two looked at eachother, and it wasn't long before the building gave a quick shake. Then another. Then another. Until there was one big powerful long lasting movement.

"Ezra?" Sabine looked up at him as the shake got more powerful.

Ezra grabbed Sabine and pulled her under the table. They huddle there together, shielding eachother from the pieces of debris falling.

It was not long until they were both screaming, because the half-blind lady was crushed by pieces of falling building.


End file.
